This description relates to a composite cooking apparatus and, more particularly, to a composite cooling apparatus by which a heat radiating capacity is improved with an improved ventilating structure in a composite cooking apparatus where a free standing oven type cooking apparatus and a cook-top type cooking apparatus are combined in one unit.
Recently, composite cooking apparatuses capable of cooking various foods at one time by using a plurality of cooking means are gradually and widely distributed as various kinds of food are introduced in response to an enhanced standard of living.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a typical conventional composite cooking apparatus 200. The typical composite cooking apparatus 200 includes in one unit a free standing oven type cooker 221 and a cook-top type cooker 211 arranged on an upper side of the free standing oven type cooker 200.
As is well known, the oven type cooker 221 includes a chamber 222 disposed therein with a heat source (not shown) such as a heater, and cooks foods with dry heat generated by heating the heat source, after providing the chamber with foods and sealing the chamber. The oven type cooker 221 is largely categorized into three types based on heating method of the heat source, that is, a gas type, an electric type, and a combination type of gas and electric.
Generally, the cook-top type cooker 211 is formed with an electric type cooker of an induction heating method or a heater heating method as illustrated in FIG. 1, or a gas type cooker such as a gas burner.
Therefore, in the conventional composite cooking apparatus 260, a user cooks foods by selectively using an oven type cooker 221 or a cook-top type cooker 211, or by using both of them at the same time.
On the other hand, as illustrated in FIG. 2, a composite cooking apparatus 200 of the conventional art has an air discharge duct 223 for radiation of heat from a chamber of the oven type cooker.
The air discharge duct 223 is arranged within a back guard 201 protruded on the rear part of the oven type cooker, and forms a ventilating structure as an outlet 224 of the air discharge duct 223 is opened toward backward.
In operation of the oven type cooker, the air discharge duct 223 serves to discharge a high temperature heat generated by a heat resource arranged inside a chamber 222 and odor generated in the course of cooking through the outlet 224 by circulating an inner air of the chamber using natural convection.
However, there is a drawback in the conventional composite cooking apparatus 200 thus described in that heat radiating efficiency decreases due to delayed cooling operation, because hot air generated from the chamber of the oven type cooker apparatus 221 is simply discharged to outside through the outlet 224 of the air discharging duct 223 by the natural convection.
There is another drawback in that the composite cooking apparatus 200 of the conventional art has a limitation in the heat radiating efficiency as the cooling operation is further delayed as the discharged heat affects the operation of the cook-top type cooker 211 while passing through the discharge duct 223.
That is, the conventional composite cooking apparatus 200 has a disadvantage that the cooling operation of the cook-top type cooker 211 takes time, as there is no cooling means that cools the cook-top type cooker 211. Danger exists that a second user may get burned by the heat of the cook-top type cooker 211 because of not fully cooled after cooking by a first user due to the delayed cooling operation of the cook-top type cooker 211.
To be more specific, temperature on and of the cook top type cooker 211 itself is very high right after cooking, but there is no way of finding a visible difference between a state of low temperature and that of hot temperature. As a result, a second user may suffer burns if a body part of the second user comes into contact wish the cook-top type cooker 211. Another disadvantage is that foods go bad due to heat if the foods or ingredients thereof are left unattended on the cook-top type cooker 211 while they are not fully cooled.